


Hindsight is 20/20

by Ro_Nordmann



Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baby Shower, Bronn and Tyrion are betting on the sex of the child, F/M, Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP, Jaime is adorbs as a dad, Love at First Sight, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy, scars + interrupted declaration of love, unexpected birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: @jailynn24 (JailynnW)#96 Scars + #59 Interrupted Declaration of LoveA swift kick straining her belly reminded her of her unplanned detour. Her baby was up and ready to kick her ribs and internal organs with no shame. Jaime kept saying their child will end up being a famous soccer player, the future star of the World Cup, breaking records and winning the ultimate tournament, making the Lannister name worldwide famous.This memory made her think of her reply, “When did we decide my baby is going to be a Lannister? What’s wrong with Tarth?”He ended choking on his own tongue trying to backdown and not insult her by justifying his chauvinistic mentality.PART 4 for Idiot-Roommates-in-love please readPART 1|PART 2|PART 3
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531334
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Hindsight is 20/20

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JailynnW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/gifts), [error404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/error404/gifts).

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Brienne had her baby shower with just her closest friends, Sansa and Margaery, Asha, Missandei and her girlfriend Dany. Most of them didn’t know anything about babies and what a newbie mother would need. This was when Sansa had taken over and made a baby registry on [target.com](http://target.com) with every essential Brienne would need for her newborn. 

Everyone was drinking something Brienne wasn’t allowed and that made her glare at her glass of sparkling lime flavored water. Her eyes strayed to the black coffee on Asha’s SpongeBob mug. Fuck, how she missed guzzling caffeine by the gallon. She’d been a full-time graduate student until her life had decided to throw her off course. 

A swift kick straining her belly reminded her of her unplanned detour. Her baby was up and ready to kick her ribs and internal organs with no shame. Jaime kept saying their child will end up being a famous soccer player, the future star of the World Cup, breaking records and winning the ultimate tournament, making the Lannister name worldwide famous. 

This memory made her think of her reply, “When did we decide my baby is going to be a Lannister? What’s wrong with Tarth?” He ended choking on his own tongue trying to backdown and not insult her by justifying his chauvinistic mentality. 

They hadn’t made the decision to find out the sex yet and now it was pretty much pointless. Gender neutrality would be the way to go nowadays, so their baby would have the openness to choose its favorite colors and pick to be sporty or soft. Looking through the t-shirts, onesies and dresses, most had chosen varying shades of green and blue. 

“FUCK! That mother-asshole-fucking-bitch! That’s it! I’m cutting off his dick! Sorry, Bri…I have to go and probably get myself arrested—Martell and that whore-bitch Ellaria are at again in my bed, no less and he fucking took a selfie! A SELFIE! And posted it on his Instagram for the whole world to see! This is why I’m done with men. Good thing I can muff dive like nobody’s business right, Missy?”

Asha rushed out the apartment, leaving them all looking at the slammed door. Suddenly, everyone started speaking at once while Brienne grabbed the forgotten mug with a finger of the dark roast she loved so much. Just as she was ready to take a little sip, Sansa stopped her, “No, Bri. You mustn’t drink this. Want me to bring you decaf? I think Jaime said he bought another brand that was recommend by the nurse as the best option for coffee addicts—” She kept talking over, while Brienne rubbed her back. It had been aching all through the night and she simply had given up on getting any sleep. At the moment she had so many pillows and her gray blanket made by the mother, the only thing she had from her.

She grunted in pain, alerting her friends that something was amiss with her. Margaery was the first to react with concern, “Bri, should I call Jaime? You seem to be having contractions…SAN, I think we should call EMS!” Breathing through her mouth as the books recommended and the only time she attended the birthing class, Brienne huffed, “It’s nothing, just my body preparing for the eventual labor. I still have a few weeks left…I read first births are usually overdue. So, I think we’re going to have to wait for this little one…Argh! Shit!” 

The pain had taken over and there was no comfortable way to lie down and or breathing exercise to soothe her. “San…I think I need to go to the hospital.” Her stretching jeans were wet between her thighs, meaning her water broke and her baby was coming.

* * *

Jaime’s hands wouldn’t stop trembling, so Tyrion had to request a Lyft to take him to the hospital where Brienne had been admitted. When the dark sedan arrived, the driver turned out to be…Bronn.

“Tyrion, what the fuck? Why is Blackwater here?” 

“Fuck you, too. I’m here! Get in the car and let’s finally find out what your wench gives birth to…boy or girl. I’m planning on winning that pot.” 

Tyrion had the gall to look sheepish, “It’s in harmless fun, brother. Floor it, Bronn! I don’t want to miss meeting my first nephew or niece. I brought my best Arbor red!”

Jaime sat in the front seat and kept texting Sansa for any updates. Only his clumsy fingers couldn’t spell with his mounting anxiety. _Please Mother, protect my Bri…let our baby be safely born. I can’t wait to meet her. For I believe our baby is a girl. _

He jumped out of the car before it had properly stopped at the curb. 

The latest text said Brienne had been taken to the OR for an emergency C-section. He passed the front desk and ran towards the bank of elevators hitting the button. 

“Fuck! FUCKITY! FUCK!” 

He kept pushing the button, expecting the action to make the doors open faster. His disruptive behavior caused that the security guard appear behind him. 

“Sir! Sir, please would you state your reason for entering these premises? You did not identify yourself at the front desk. I need to see some identification and your purpose at King’s Landing Memorial Hospital.”

HIs phone beeped and vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and stared at the latest text. 

“My girlfriend is in labor. She’s currently on her way to an operating table for an emergency C-section…instead of being on my way to her side, I am standing right here, explaining this to you, ah…Peckledon. Here’s my ID, as you can see I have a valid reason to be in a hurry. Am I now allowed to ride this elevator to the fifth floor?”

* * *

The waiting room was packed with all of their mutual friends. Jaime even found the courage to call Bri’s father in Tarth. Selwyn demanded continuous updates and hanged up. It wouldn’t surprise Jaime if his almost-father-in-law arrived in the capital to meet his first grandchild.

Dr. Seaworth explained that Brienne’s blood pressure was elevated; it was safer to delivery the baby through cesarean section, diminishing maternal and fetal distress. 

Bronn and Tyrion kept sneaking shots, while Margaery tweeted about how adorable were the babies in their pink and blue onesies at the general ward and how she couldn’t wait to hold a baby of her own. San, like Jaime couldn’t keep still making tracks in the carpet, going back and forth within the maternity waiting room.

“Jay! Chill out, bro! Have some wine!”

Tyrion was on his way to beyond buzzed, while Bronn continued to take bets on the sex of the Lannister-Tarth baby. 

_Assholes_. 

Jaime gulped the bitter cup of black coffee from the coin machine in the corner. Not even dropping 4 packets of regular sugar could fix it. His Bri would have been appalled at the lack of quality in coffee. He smirked at the image in his mind, of his tall roommate screaming at the top of her lungs the time he bough bargain coffee from the corner store when they had gone out of the precious ground beans.

Finally, Dr. Davos Seaworth came out through the OR doors. His blue eyes bright and his smile wide, “Mr. Lannister, would you like to meet your daughter?”

Bronn groaned and cursed, losing money to Tyrion who clearly had bet on a girl. Sansa started jumping and crying in joy at the wonderful news, while Margaery shared the news on all her social media and proceeded to call Renly and Loras.

Jaime dropped the half-empty cup and ran towards the older, balding man. 

“Is Bri ok? Can I see her, too?” 

The doctor nodded, “Ms. Tarth is currently being transferred to a room. You may all visit her there, as soon as possible. I do recommend that not more than three people come, at a time. Don’t overwhelm my patient. Now, Mr. Lannister if you please come with me to meet Brianna Lannister-Tarth.”

* * *

Jaime used his persuasion and his last name to procure them a bigger room with a pull-out sofa for him. He was going to spend the night and whatever time Brienne spent at the hospital. Their baby was with them, in her plastic crib carrier with its label front center.

**Brianna Lannister-Tarth**

He stood right in front, his hands caressing her little fingers and getting her to grip his finger. For the first time, Jaime could understand what love at first sight meant. Sure, his relationship with Bri hadn’t been so. They hated each other for so long, when truly it was angst-lust, or so San named it. 

So much wasted time, really. 

_Hindsight is 20/20_.

“Brianna Lannister, it is so nice to finally make your acquaintance…I’m Jaime Lannister—and your astonishing mother is Brienne Tarth—who will try to pretend that she doesn’t love me, but she does… I have a confession to make, my dear lady— 

Brienne tried to keep quiet and listening in on Jaime holding Brianna, as he babbled on and on…it was simply adorable. Jaime was going to be a wonderful father.

“What are you trying to confess to our hours-old daughter, Jaime?”

Her eyes watched how his hands held their baby near, while his nose smelled her hair, golden curls so much like his own.

“How tempted I am to leave you for her…after all you’re going to have a very ugly scar and won’t be able to wear two-pieces when we visit your homeland. That simply won’t do. Right, Brianna? You’re my lady and I’m your knight. I’ll slay the monsters and protect you forever—”

“JAIME!”

“Shh…Bri, there’s no need to be jealous of our daughter. We’ll find a way to share our love, but I admit it will extremely difficult. You might only get to have my body and she will keep my heart.”

He came closer to the bed and kissed her lips lightly, “Thank you.”


End file.
